


Mine Now

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [462]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Wincest, Creepy Cole Trenton, Dark, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Faint Background Wincest, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can i ask for cole being totally obsessed with the winchester, both of them he wants to kill dean and he hasn't decide what he want to do with sam, so when he kidnaps him and drugs him he notice sam is very skinny and hurt and decides once he kills dean sam is gonna be his and he's gonna take care of him, but sam starts to awake still druged and cole starts touching him and soothing him and sam is so touch starved that just goes with him and cole brings him to completition(totally!creepy!cole)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> i don't accept prompts on AO3, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Cole watched the captured Winchester sleep, the drugs still taking their toll on the hunter’s body. It hadn’t been that hard, but Cole figured that was because of the injury that Sam had.

He didn’t know what he would do with Sam, not after he’d kill Dean.

The co-dependency that these two had wasn’t hard to figure out, but Dean was a demon now, and that changed a lot of things.

Cole stepped closer, really beginning to realize how in bad shape Sam was, skinny, hurting easier, which probably meant that he wasn’t eating well.

A pang of sympathy went thought Cole, and he decided that Sam would be his to nurse back to health when he took care of Dean.

“You’ll be mine, Sam.” Cole murmured, walking over to Sam. “Mine to raise. Mine to nurture.” Cole gave a smile, as he knelt to examine Sam. “Just all mine. And no one else.”

Sam started to shift, and Cole stepped back, watching Sam wake up.

“Wakey, wakey, Sam.” Cole said.

Sam blinked at Cole, eyes unfocused as the drug still was going through his system.

“Wha….wha…” Sam tried to get out.

“Shh. It’s OK.” Cole murmured, moving back over to Sam, kneeling, and reaching out a hand. “I’m going to take care of you.”

“Nnn…wha….nnnn….D-D-D….”

“Don’t worry about Dean. I’ll take care of you.” Cole said, reaching out and cupping Sam’s cheek.

Sam’s eyes seemed to register the touch, and Cole felt Sam lean into it.

“Haven’t had much of anything, have ya?” Cole asked, bringing his other hand up to cup the other side of Sam’s face, thumbs rubbing the stubble there.

Sam’s eyes shut, and he gave a soft whimper, before he pushed slowly into Cole’s hand.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Cole asked, voice staying soft and gentle. “Let me take care of you Sam. I can help you.”

Cole leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek, hand slipping down and under Sam’s shirt, rubbing his warm chest.

Sam’s mouth opened and shut a few times, like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out and Cole continued to touch Sam, seeing just how touch starved the hunter was, and wondering what Dean and Sam must’ve done during alone times.

But that didn’t matter anymore, because Sam would be his ad his alone.

Cole tweaked at a nipple, and Sam whimpered again.

“Like that, buddy? I bet you do.” Cole grinned, tweaking the other nipple. The hand not under the shirt went down to knead at his cock, thickening in his pants with each touch. “You missed being touched didn’t you, Sam.”

“Aaahh…aaah…”

“I know.” Cole murmured. “I know.”

His hand continued to manipulate Sam’s body, feeling the hunter harden from the touch, from being touched, and Cole smiled softly, while Sam panted softly, keening.

“I have you Sam. Let’s free that pretty cock of yours.” Cole murmured, quickly undoing Sam’s pants and pulling the aching member free.

He started to stroke it, and Sam moaned, head rolling around, before he came, giving a strangled cry, dropping his head, panting.

“Attaboy.” Cole praised softly. “Very good Sam.” He tucked Sam back in and stood up, getting something to clean his hand off. “You did very good. Soon, I’ll get you out of here, and you can just be mine.”

Sam didn’t say anything as he continued to pant.

“Go back to sleep Sam. It’ll be good for you.” Cole said.

Within a few minutes, Sam had fallen back asleep and Cole smiled, watching Sam carefully, wanting to take in every inch of him, since Sam was his now.


End file.
